


Hina x Toko drabbles

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko, Asahina Aoi/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Toko was walking around hopes peak academy looking for her girlfriend, Hina. Toko had started to get worried. Junko had brainwashed students into being full of despair in her attempt to end the world but had backed out. One of them was seriously in love with Junko. Hina had been getting closer to Junko for the past few days so Toko was worried that the girl had hurt Hina. Walking turned into running as she looked for Hina. She ran outside still looking for her and she came across a cherry blossom tree and she found something cute. She found Hina sleeping under it with the petals in her hair. "Hina, thank g-god I found you!" Toko said and Hina woke up "Did you miss me that much?" Hina asked "I thought that Mikan m-might have hurt y-you because you were g-getting close to Junko lately" Toko said hugging Hina. "Heh, I wouldn't let myself be injured that easily" Hina said getting the petals out of her hair. Toko then kissed the slightly shorter girl


	2. Another drabble

Hina was woken up by her girlfriend "Ngh....Toko..what is it?" Hina said rubbing her eye "I-I want s-someone to eat cereal w-with" Toko said "What?" Hina said picking up her phone to check the time "Toko, it's 4 in the morning why do you want to eat cereal at 4 in the morning?" Hina asked her "It w-was a lie and I j-just wanted a reason t-to spend time with you" Toko said. Hina's face turned red "Oh" Hina said "Well, you've never seen How to train your dragon so I'll show it to you! We'll watch all three movies and both series of it Hina said grabbing Toko's hand and bringing her to the living room "Hey Aoi" Toko said "Yeah Toko?" Hina responded "I st-still want cereal" Toko said

Little timeskip

They were both sitting on the couch watching the first httyd movie while Toko was eating a bowl of fruit loops "He lost his foot?!" Toko said "Yep" Hina responded. Time passed and they were now on the second series "Heather's hot" Toko said "careful don't get a crush on a fictional character" Hina said teasing her girlfriend. More time went by "Y-yes! Dagur redeemed h-himself!" Toko said. They were now on the second movie "Th-that mystery character w-was his mother?!" Toko said. Now on the third one "What I-its over?" Upset that they had finished the entire movie "Wow time sure did fly" Hina said as she saw the sun was now up


	3. Hina x Genocide Jack

Hina and Toko were playing in the snow. Hina got an idea and made a snow ball, she then threw it at Toko, but just as she threw it Toko sneezed, and everyone in the 78th class knows that Genocide Jack is the queen of snowball fights. The snowball hit the back of her head and Jack turned around "Do you really want to play this game?" Jack said "I didn't notice that you snee-" Hina was interrupted by a snowball to the face "Kyahahaha!" Jack laughed. "There's a lot more coming so be prepared!" Jack said before throwing another snowball at Hina and eventually tackling her into the snow and just throwing snow at her and they were both laughing "Okay I surrender!" Hina cried out. "Yes I win!" Jack said but was then tackled by Hina who started kissing her all over her face and they continued laughing in the snow


	4. More Hina x Genocide Jack

So Genocide Jack was being mean to some student and then Hina came over and gave her a peck on the cheek and her face turned red "U-um why d-did you d-do that?" Genocide Jack asked "Aww look! You're stuttering like Toko" Hina said "Hey don't compare me to Miss Morose! I'm much better than her!" Genocide Jack said "Well I think you're both pretty good" Hina said hugging Genocide Jack who's face was more red than Himiko's hair


	5. More Hina x Genocide Jack

So Genocide Jack was being mean to some student and then Hina came over and gave her a peck on the cheek and her face turned red "U-um why d-did you d-do that?" Genocide Jack asked "Aww look! You're stuttering like Toko" Hina said "Hey don't compare me to Miss Morose! I'm much better than her!" Genocide Jack said "Well I think you're both pretty good" Hina said hugging Genocide Jack who's face was more red than Himiko's hair


	6. Hina x Genoa Jack

Hina heard a knock on the door of her room with Chiaki and opened it to see Genocide Jack covered in blood "Oh.." Hina said "What? I killed someone, I'm a serial killer" Jack said "Why'd you come over to our my dorm?" Hina asked "Celeste was going to leave and go to Kyoko's room so I decide I would leave and go to your dorm instead" Jack replied "Okay just come in" Hina said bringing Jack into her room "Hey where's Chiaki?" Jack asked "She went to go sleep over at Sonia's dorms" Hina said. Hina then noticed blood running down Jack's leg and she pulled her skirt up slightly to see that Jack had left another tally mark to count how many victims she had killed "Why do you have to do this?" Hina asked concerned "Hey I have to keep count of my victims somehow" Jack replied "Let's just get this blood off you" Hina said taking Jack into the bathroom and then turned the water in so they could take a shower. After undressing they got in the shower. "How did you get blood in your hair?" Hina asked "Who knows?" Jack replied "Your hair is really beautiful and long but it's hard to wash it" Hina said putting shampoo into Jack's hair "And I know you're staring" Hina said "Guilty" Genocide Jack replied. After their shower they dried off. Hina grabbed some bandages from a drawer "Glad I asked Mikan if I could have some bandages in your did this" Hina said. "Hey Jack, can you sit down for me?" Hina asked "Why?" Jack replied "So I can put bandages over the cut you made" Hina said "Fine" Jack replied sitting down on Hina's bed. Hina then put bandages over the cut to stop it from bleeding, she then handed Jack the pants to her pajamas. After Jack put the pajama pants on she got into bed with Hina. "Toko's going to be pretty upset when she finds out you killed someone again" Hina said cuddling up to Jack "I know, I just don't care" Jack replied. Hina sighed "I love you Jack" She said "Love you too Aoi" She replied and they both fell asleep cuddling


	7. Hina x Toko

"Are you sure you're not cold Toko? You can always cuddle with me under the blankets" Hina said "N-No! I refuse t-t-to be submissive and c-c-cuddle with you!" Toko said stuttering more because she was cold "Hey I know you love to use my boobs as a pi llow and if you want you can" Hina said blushing more and more as she continued her sentence "N-No, I'm s-st-still not cuddling w-with you" Toko said blushing. "Well if you won't cuddle with me would you at least give me a kiss?" Hina asked "F-fine" Toko said walking over to Hina and they kissed. Toko had felt how warm Hina was and how cold she was and ended up clinging to Hina in their kiss. When they broke apart Toko was still clinging onto Hina. "Fine I'll c-cuddle" Toko said getting under the blanket and entwined her fingers with Hina's as they started cuddling


	8. Hina x Toko

"W-why are you even d-dating me I'm h-hideous?!" Toko yelled as she started to have a breakdown "You p-probably don't even l-love me l-like everyone e-else!" Toko yelled and Hina responded by slapping her and then cupping her cheeks "You're wrong Toko I do love you! And I care so much about you" Hina said starting to cry "You're one of the greatest people I've met and I'm so happy I met you" Hina said kissing Toko


	9. Hina x Genocide Jack

Hina was sitting on the bed of her dorm while her girlfriend, Genocide Jack sat next to her, eating a can of whipped cream. Hina noticed something of the whipped cream was on Jack's cheek "You missed some" Hina said kissing Jack's cheek to get the whipped cream off "I don't like that you stole my whipped cream but I might forgive you if you cuddle with m-" Jack was cut off by Hina tackling her into a hug and Hina kissing her face "Hey! I said cuddles not this!" Jack said "Well this is what you get when you have a very loving girlfriend" Hina replied "This is worse than your surprise hugs" Jack said "Hey I think my surprise hugs are great and Junko loves them!" Hina said "That's because Junko doesn't really get surprised much because she's the Ultimate Analyst!" Jack replied


	10. Hina x Toko

This takes place after dr3 btw

Hina was snuggled up to Toko on the couch with a large blanket covering both of them. Toko was reading a book while Hina sat with her in silence. Hina got bored and decided to run her fingers through Toko's long beautiful purple hair "Why do you always h-have to play with my hair?" Toko asked "It's soft" Hina replied. Toko wrapped her arms around Hina and pulled her into her lap and kissed her head "Your ponytail being down instead of up makes it so much easier to kiss you like this" Toko sighed "I've always wondered why you changed it, I k-kinda thought it was unique" Toko said "I wanted a new me after the killing game" Hina said smiling "Yet you still have that jacket" Toko said trying to tease her "As if you can talk! You finally stopped wearing that sailor uniform last month!" Hina said "I thought it looked nice... even though it was, r-ripped up" Toko mumbled "So you don't think my jacket is nice?" Hina asked "N-no I think it looks great!" Toko said before Hina booped her "I was just joking, Toki~" Hina said "Hey, only Komaru can use that nickname and you are not Komaru Naegi" Toko said. Hina giggled from what she said and then went back to sitting in silence with her


	11. Hina x Toko

Hina woke up cuddling with Toko who had her arms wrapped around her. 'Maybe I should kiss her to wake her up' Hina thought and leaned in to kiss Toko but backed out at the last second 'Wait, Toko's an afternoon person she might get mad or upset if I wake her up' Hina thought. Suddenly Toko opened her eyes "Well if you won't d-do it I will" Toko said before kissing Hina "I thought you were asleep" Hina said as soon as Toko pulled back from the kiss "I've been up for a little bit trying to go back to sleep, might as well w-wake up now" Toko said. Hina was enjoying the warmth of Toko's body and started to fall asleep again "H-hey hold on don't fall asleep!" Toko said "But you're so nice and warm" Hina replied smiling. "Fine, I'll let you sleep, j-just let me grab something really quick" Toko said getting out of the bed. Toko shortly came back with a book in her hands "I might as well read" Toko said getting back in bed with the book in her hands. Hina put her head on Toko's chest and drifted back to sleep while Toko read her book


End file.
